Womanizer
by Angela-Amazingly Special Girl
Summary: Is Fang a womanizer? Max knows. Songfic first chapter! Fax! Rated T, just in case. Extended because of reviews!
1. Chapter 1

This is just a random songfic I made up. It comes from my annoyance at Fang liking Max but going after Lissa and Brigid.

**It pisses me off.**

**FAXNESS FOREVER!!!**

**P.s. The song is Womanizer by Britney Spears, my latest obsession song.**

Disclaimer:JP owns Max Ride, not me. And Britney Spears owns Womanizer.

**Claimer:Plot. Nothing else. Too bad, so sad.**

I was in my room at Mom's (Dr. M) house, listening to the radio when this song came on.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what your doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby  
_

It sounded cool, so I decided to listen. Nice beat. Didn't recognize the singer, though.

Hmmm…it almost reminded me of someone… Someone I know…

And I don't mean the singer.

_  
Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby  
_

Fang…that's who the song reminds me of.

I'm his puppet.

He has complete control over me and he knows it.

Not only does he know it, he flaunts it.

He's the best faker I know.

Jerk.

My teeth ground together at the mere thought of someone besides me controlling…me.

_  
Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
_

Just hearing the word made me realize that that's what Fang is.

He had that stupid Red-Haired Wonder slut, he had Dr. Amazing and he knows he has me.

_  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
_

He does. He has that cold, emotionless front he puts up.

The one only I can see through.

I thought he was my best friend!

_  
You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can do it  
U Womanizer  
_

He is so charming.

Everything about him is perfect.

His body…

His muscles…

His hair…

His eyes, those beautiful eyes…

And…his lips…

_  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
_

Those dang emotionless eyes.

That mask he hides behind.

He hasn't let me see through it in a long time.

It's awful not to know what he's thinking.

Not even Angel knows.

_  
You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer  
_

I probably am crazy.

What girl in their _right mind_ falls in love with their best friend?

Or have a _voice_ in her head, for that matter.

_  
Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have won too many, makes it hard_

_It could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby  
_

He did have a really sexy walk.

Whoa! I did NOT just say Fang walks sexy!

Even if he does…

He just is so commanding when he walks!

It's just…so…confident.

And, clearly, he couldn't find the girl he wanted.

Its like he wanted _options_.

Ugh! Men!

_  
Lollipop  
Must mistake me for a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim of another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you,_

_Never you, baby  
_

He really must think I'm stupid.

Why would he do this kind of stupid stuff if he didn't?

But, then again, why does he think I'm stupid.

Grrr! Would it be wrong if I hit him without him knowing the reason?

I can't believe I ever fell for him.

Well, not anymore.

Max Ride is back in action.

Fearless leader, Max, who doesn't take crap from anyone.

Especially not stupid _Fang_.

_  
Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
_

Such a jerk.

Why does he have to be so freaking hot?!

_  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can do it  
U Womanizer  


He's so amazing.

Why can't things just go back to the way they were before?

Before saving the world?

It's just…impossible.

_  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer  


I'm absolutely insane.

_  
Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You...  
_

It's possible that, if we'd been normal, this could have worked.

_We_ could have worked.

But we're not normal.

I don't have time for a relationship, what with my "saving the world" and the whole "constantly in danger" thing.

And Fang wants a _normal, perfect_ girl. Like the Red-Haired Wonder and Dr. Amazing.

Not awful, sarcastic, imperfect Maximum Ride: Avian-American Saver of the World Extraordinaire.

_  
Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
_

Why Fang?

I mean even Iggy, the biggest sexist pig in the world, could be as cruel as Fang!

_  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can do it  
U Womanizer  


So, so perfect Fang.

_  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer  


I'm crazy.

Clearly I don't deserve someone as fantastic as Fang.

_  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
_

I do know what he is.

Maybe it's Fang who doesn't deserve me…

_  
Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby_

You know what?

That's it!

Its confrontation time.

Somebody needs to set Fang straight and it might as well be his supposed best friend.

I'm coming for you, Fang.

And you won't know what (or, possibly, who) hit you.

**First part of this fantasma-astical (ha ha) songfic done!**

**Second part will be up soon.**

**Angela :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The song ended and I walked across the room, flung the door open and stomped down the hall to Fang's room.

I was almost there when Angel came down the hall.

"Max?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" I asked, trying to control my anger.

"What's a womanizer?"

"Where did you hear that?" I asked through clenched teeth, even though I already knew the answer.

"I heard it in your mind."

"What have I told you about reading my mind?"

"Not to. But, really, what _is_ a womanizer?"

"Fang." I growled and stormed the rest of the way to Fang's room, leaving a confused Angel behind me.

I didn't even bother knocking on his door; I just threw it open and glared at him for a few seconds.

He'd been working on his laptop when I burst into the room. When he looked up at me and caught the vicious look on my face, his impassive mask dropped into a look of concern and, possibly, a small amount of fear.

I grabbed the pillow closest to my hand and pegged it at his face.

"Ow!" he yelled, "What the hell was that for?" His expression turned to one of anger.

"_YOU_! ARE! _SUCH_! A _JERK_!" I shrieked.

"What? What did I do? You just randomly barge into my room, chuck a pillow at my head and call me a jerk and _I_ did something wrong?" he yelled again.

"You wanna know what you did?" I shouted.

"Yes! I think that would be nice!"

"YOU'RE A WOMANIZER!"

"WHAT?!" he shrieked. I don't think I've ever heard Fang shriek before.

"YOU! ARE! A! WOMANIZER!"

"Why?" he asked, the anger mostly gone and almost completely masked by confusion.

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about.

"Max, I really have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Look it up. Go ahead. Find out what it means, I dare you."

He pulled up a fresh Internet page on his laptop and typed in 'womanizer' in the Google search bar. It loaded and a bunch of things like 'lyrics to Womanizer by Britney Spears' came up.

_Hmm…_I thought, _I guess that's the singer. Doesn't sound like her, though._

He rephrased it, instead typing in 'womanizer definition'.

He clicked on the link that said** '**womanizer: Definition, Synonyms from '

Scrolling down a little, he found one that said, "The _noun_ has one meaning:

"**Meaning #1****:** a man who likes many women and has short sexual relationships with them."

"WHAT?!" Fang yelled, angry again.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE!"

"SO YOU THINK I HAD SEX WITH SOMEONE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! DID YOU?"

"NO! WHO WOULD I HAVE SEX WITH ANYWAY?"

"Oh, like you think I don't know. Your stupid Red-Haired Wonder slut or Dr. Amazing? Isn't it illegal to have 'relations with minors', Fang?"

"I can't believe you! You're such an idiot! I didn't like Lissa, she forced herself on me! And Brigid was just my friend!"

"Then why did you spend so much time with her? And write that stuff about her on your blog? Don't you remember? 'In my opinion, there's nothing hotter than that.'" I imitated him.

"I spent time with her because the stuff she was doing was cool! And I wrote that stuff about her to—nevermind."

"No. Tell me why."

He looked at the floor, "No. It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. Tell. Me. Now." I ground out.

He still wouldn't look at me, and, when he finally spoke again, it was so quiet the words barely reached my ears.

"I did it to make you jealous."

"WHAT?!" my voice rose 3 octaves.

He blushed furiously but didn't say anything.

I stalked over to him, punched him hard in the chest, and stomped out of his room.

He, of course, came after me, calling my name, but I ran into my room, wrenched open the window and flung myself through it, gliding effortlessly away.

I knew he would follow me but I didn't use my turbo speed to get away from him.

I wanted to get to a spot out in the open where I could yell some more and not worry about the flock being concerned.

I found a field about 3 or 4 miles away from Mom's house and landed gracefully, Fang right behind me.

I stood several yards away with my back to him, waiting for him to come to me and say something.

What I didn't expect, however, was for him to charge up behind me, just as angry as I was, and grab me roughly around my waist, yanking me against him.

"What is this all about? Where is this coming from, all of a sudden?" he growled in my ear.

I turned in his arms and glared at him, "It's _coming from_ me just realizing what you really are. You're a womanizer and there's no possible way to deny it." I growled back, coating my words in venom.

He sighed suddenly and dropped his gaze again, letting go of me and sinking to the ground in front of me.

"You know what? You're right. You're absolutely right. I…I just don't know how it got this far. I don't know how I could've done this. I'm a horrible person." He whispered, putting his head in his hands. I saw the light shaking of his shoulders and my anger melted.

I knelt down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "Fang, c'mon. Don't do this." I pleaded. Why does he have this effect on me?

The next thing I knew, though, I was on my back and he was on top of me, pinning my wrists over my head and grinning down at me.

"Fang!" I shrieked, struggling as hard as I possibly could, "Fang, you JERK! Get off me!"

He just kept grinning at me, "Gotcha."

"Ugh! I HATE you! Get OFF of me! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I screamed, outraged.

He just chuckled, "I needed a way to get you so you'd listen to me. This just happened to be the only way."

"YOU COULDN'T JUST ASK?!" I screamed and he winced, but the grin never left his face.

"Nope. Do you really believe you would've listened anyway?"

"No." I growled, "There's nothing left for you to say except to admit that I'm right!"

"What if you aren't right?"

"I'm _always_ right." I growled.

"Maybe. But not about this."

"I'm _so _right about this and you know it! You were clearly defined as a womanizer."

"No, I don't know it and no, not clearly. I never had sex with either of them, it was only 1 girl who was my 'girlfriend' in the loosest sense of the word and the other was my _friend_. Like I already told you."

"God. You sounded so much like Nudge just now that I tuned you out since I knew you had nothing good to say at all."

Now the grin dropped.

"Just because you're _so _sure that I'm a womanizer doesn't mean that I really am. I've never loved anyone more than I've loved—nevermind." It was like back in his room all over again!

"Who? Who could possibly be prettier than the Red-Haired Wonder or smarter than Dr. Amazing?"

"This, I'm really not going to tell you."

"You. Will. Tell. Me. Or I'll kick your skinny, white butt from here to next THURSDAY!" My voice rose higher and higher with each word spoken until I was screaming again.

"Yow, Max. Take it easy with the screaming. I'm right here."

"I can see that and I'm not one bit happy about it. Don't try to distract me, Fang. Tell me who it is. Tell me who it is, before I assume it's Iggy and go tell the entire flock you're gay-er than Elton John. And he wears tutus."

His face was dangerously close to mine now, "I'll give you one hint." He breathed.

"So it is I—" I was cut off when his lips closed over mine.

Of course, I struggled with all my might. At first. After awhile, though, I couldn't find it in me to struggle anymore and just went with it. I tried to tell myself that I started kissing him back because I figured it would be the easiest way to get him off of me but, in all seriousness, I just love kissing him. But don't tell Fang that.

When he finally pulled back, we were both breathing hard and I felt the warmth of a deep blush spread across my cheeks. He just smirked down at me.

"Do you believe me now?" He leaned down to breath against my lips.

"What if I do?" I breathed back.

"Then I've done my job."

"Your job of what?"

"Helping you believe the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"That I love you."

I felt my face soften under the intense sincerity in his eyes.

"You do?" I asked.

"Always have, always will."

"Would it be weird if, even after all the yelling, I loved you, too?"

"No."

"Well I do. Love you, I mean."

"That's all I wanted." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine again. This time, I didn't even fight it. I just let the warmth of his body take over mine.

When we broke apart, even for the shortest of seconds, we both whispered "I love you," over and over again.

By the time we got back to Mom's house, we were both glowing with happiness, completely lost in each other's eyes. The flock gazed at us with curious eyes, but I could only stare at Fang.

"My Fang." I breathed.

"Now and forever." He breathed back and, almost instantly, we were kissing again.

**Now its time for **_**you **_**to decide.**

**Shall I continue or not.**

**If I do continue, it'll be 10-15 years in the future.**

**Review and tell me!!!**

**~Angela**


	3. Chapter 3

**All I can say is:**

**WOW!**

**I've gotten **_**so**_** many enthusiastic reviews for my story and (almost) everybody wants me to continue! I got 11 reviews to continue, 2 to not continue and 1 that was weird and I couldn't tell whether or not it was supposed to be mean.**

**Whatever, then!**

**Needless to say, I'm continuing!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I'll credit you in the last chapter.**

**On with the chapter!!!**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I, Angela-Amazingly Special Girl, do not own Maximum Ride.**_

_**If I did, Max and Fang would be together and Max would have a better taste in music.**_

Chapter 3—**10 years later**

So, it's been ten years since Fang and I had our "Womanizer Incident" as it's now known.

I know what you're probably wondering:

After all that and ten years, are Max and Fang still together?

Well, let me just answer that with one simple word:

Duh.

Fang and I need to have a fight sometimes to get our point across.

We don't fight often, but we are just like any other healthy, Avian-American couple.

By the way, did I forget to mention the whole "engagement" thing?

I did? Oops!

Yes, Fang and I are engaged and currently in Vegas.

I'm sure you're all thinking "Vegas? Pssh, Max wouldn't do _that_. She wants a wedding that all of her family can be at!" And I do. Which is why I dragged my family (all 8 of them) to Vegas with me. Who wants to plan a huge wedding anyway? I'm sure you do, but not me.

We were staying in this _huge _hotel for the time being and Fang and I are getting married tomorrow.

Let me tell you how we got engaged…

Flashback

Fang and I were sitting, cuddled up together on a lake shore a few miles from Mom's house.

"Max?" Fang whispered, his lips brushing lightly against my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I grinned automatically in the darkness. I always reacted like that when he said my name.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I was wondering something."

I turned in his arms to face him. We were completely squished together in the lounge chair we had taken and I was absolutely fine with that. "What were you wondering?" I asked teasingly, trailing my lips down his cheekbone and along his jaw line.

He shivered but picked up my left hand.

"This hand." He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"This finger." He said, touching my fourth finger.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It looks naked."

I giggled and whispered, "Why does it look naked, my Fang?"

"Well…I think it's missing something."

"Like what?"

His hand dug into his pocket and came out with a little black box moments later.

"What's that?" I whispered, my eyes growing wide.

"Finger clothing." He whispered back, gauging my expression.

"Fang? Please open that box. Right now."

Slowly, teasingly, he pulled back the lid of the box. I gasped loudly.

Inside was _the most beautiful_ ring I'd ever seen in my entire life.

It was a clear, round diamond set on a simple, silver band.

"Max?" Fang whispered again.

I looked up into his eyes. He got off of the chair and I sat up. He kneeled in front of me and I felt tears spring to my eyes. I knew what was coming next.

"Max. My beautiful, perfect Maximum Ride. Would you make me the happiest man in the history of forever by doing the honor of marrying me?" he asked.

The tears spilled over and the widest grin I've ever had, so wide I thought my face would split in half, broke out across my face as I threw my arms around his neck and cried, "Yes! Yes, of course! Oh, my god, Fang!" I sobbed ecstatically into his shoulder.

He gently disentangled my left arm from around him and slipped the ring onto my finger before he wrapped his arms around me and clung to me just as tightly as I clung to him. I swear I even felt a few of his own tears slip out and into my hair.

"I-I l-love y-you, Fang!" I choked out.

"I love you, too, Max. More than anything else in the entire world." He whispered into my hair.

I calmed the hysterical sobbing down, and pulled back just enough to see his face. I beamed at him. Then, realization broke out across my face.

"What?" he asked anxiously.

My grin returned immediately, "It just really hit me! We're getting MARRIED!" I shrieked.

He grinned back, "Yeah. And to think that none of this would've happened if it hadn't been for that stupid song." I'd told him all about how that fight had occurred that brought us together. He actually thought it was funny.

"Oh, come on. You don't really believe that, do you?"

"I guess not."

"You _know _we would've ended up together anyway. We're soul mates. Meant to be."

"The truest of all true loves."

I grinned, "Don't I know it."

We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before we unconsciously started leaning forward. Slowly, our eyes closed and our lips met. Fireworks erupted on the inside of my eyelids. Thankfully, though, not the brain explosion kind, but the extreme-pleasure kind.

When we pulled back, Fang whispered, "I forgot to tell you. I had an inscription put on the inside of the ring. Read it."

I slid the ring off of my finger and held it up to my eye.

_Max, _it read, _you are my entire world. Yours forever, Fang._

The tears sprang to my eyes again and I put the ring back on my finger.

"That's beautiful, Fang. I couldn't have put it better myself."

He pulled me into his arms without a word and trailed his lips down my jaw.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." he whispered.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever known. Not that I've know too many amazing people." I chuckled.

"I think I should be offended by that, my dear Maxy."

"Not as offended as I should be for you calling me Maxy my dear _Fangy_."

He chuckled and climbed back beside me on the chair, snuggling up against me.

"I love you." He murmured.

"As if I didn't already know." I teased.

End Flashback

So now we were set to be married tomorrow and, truthfully, I couldn't be happier.

Right now, we were lying in our hotel room together, watching TV.

"You know what?" I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"You're an idiot."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay. Why am I an idiot this time?" he asked, trying to suppress a grin.

"Because…Remember when you kissed me in the cave? And on the dock?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Why did you let me run away?"

"_Let_ you run away, Max?"

"Yes, let. You could've stopped me, y'know."

"Oh, _sure_, Max. I'd stop you from running away and you'd just hate me more for trying to force myself on you."

"So? You would've gotten to me easier and I couldn't call you a womanizer 'cuz you would have only been with the Red-Haired Wonder."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Max? Brigid was my _friend_. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well, that may be but I wouldn't have assumed anything 'cuz we would've been together so you wouldn't have been inclined to spend so much time with her and away from me. See?"

"No. All I _see _is that _you're _the idiot."

"Gee, thanks, Fang."

"You started it."

"You finished it."

"Crazy."

"Weirdo."

"Nut."

"Goof ball."

"Doll face."

"Baby."

"Sexy."

"Ooh! Really?"

"No duh."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Impossible."

"Don't think so."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We're getting MARRIED!"

He grinned, "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Nope. I'm just insanely excited."

"Good. No cold feet?"

"Not yet. And I don't plan to have any either. My feet are quite toasty."

"Mine, too."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"GOOD!" I finally shouted.

Before I had time to react, Fang pounced on top of me, kissing along my cheek and down my jaw and collarbone before returning his mouth to mine.

He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back just as forcefully.

His hands ran down my sides and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing our torsos together.

We kept our lips pressed so tightly together that we couldn't even breathe.

When we finally pulled back for air, I pushed him back gently.

"Okay, Fang." I teased, "That's enough for right now. You, my dear fiancé, have to wait until tomorrow for things to get any further. Is that okay with you?" I asked, talking in baby talk for the last sentence.

He smiled slightly, "I've waited this long, one more day shouldn't matter."

I grinned broadly, "You're the only one I would want that with." Then I became excited again, "Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life!"

"Mine, too. And, it'll be the best day of your life _so far_."

"Very true. We have forever to try to top tomorrow."

"And I'm sure we will."

I mock-scowled, "You better." But then I grinned at him and the joke was lost.

He grinned back and kissed me one more time before saying, "Its late. We should at least try to get some sleep."

"Okay. Although I don't see how we'll ever be able to."

"I don't either." He grinned.

I got up from the bed and twirled, much to the amusement of Fang, across the room to the dresser to grab my pajamas out of the drawer. Then I sprinted off to the bathroom and changed quickly before reappearing in front of Fang. I was wearing a pair of black and red polka dotted boxer shorts and a black tank top. Fang's jaw dropped open. This was a sexier outfit than I usually wore to bed. Ha. Wait till he sees what I'm wearing tomorrow!

And, yes. We did sleep together every night since I don't even remember. But we never 'slept together' in the figurative sense.

Fang came over to me and ran his arms down my sides before disappearing into the bathroom himself. A few seconds later, he came out wearing only his boxers.

"If you're going to make things hard for me, then I'm making it hard for you, too."

I rolled my eyes, "'Night, Fang."

He smirked, "'Night, Max."

Tomorrow. I was more excited than ever.

**Okay!**

**There's Chapter 3.**

**Sorry it wasn't so good.**

**I just came up with it on the fly.**

**I'll update soon!**

**~Angela**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 has arrived!!! Yay!!!**

**Thanks again to all my **_**amazing**_** reviewers, you rock my socks with your support!!!**

**Without you, I probably wouldn't have updated for a **_**long**_** time.**

**Special thanks goes to **maximumcullenxxx **for your idea. I think I'll put it in Chapter 6 or 7. Your review was also my favorite. It was…very interesting lol.**

**And, also, I know Max and Fang are a little out of character but that's because that's how I believe they'd be like this if they were older and mushy-gushy in love.**

**Disclaimer: Pssh, you already know it.**

Chapter 4—The Wedding

So…Vegas.

Ever been? I haven't. Well, at least not before this.

I just woke up (in Fang's arms, of course) and, right now, I'm lying in his arms, watching his face.

Slowly, his eyes blinked open and he smiled down at me.

"Enjoying the view?" he teased.

"Yes, actually, I was. It's a _very _good view from this angle." I replied.

"I'm glad you think so. I feel the same way about you."

I leaned up and gently brushed my lips to his, "I love you." I murmured.

"I love you, too. And I don't think I've ever meant those words more than I do right now."

"Well, you'll mean them more later."

"When?"

"When we're married."

"Right. The moment we say 'I do', you will belong to me forever."

"I'm waiting for the 'Mwahahahahahaha'."

"Nope. No evil laughter. I mean it."

"You know," I started, flirtatiously walking my fingers up his chest and tapping his nose with my index finger, "Maximum Ride doesn't _belong_ to anyone."

He mock-grimaced at me.

"But you already knew I belonged to you." I finished.

His grin was blinding.

"Just as much as I belong to you." He murmured against my lips.

"I _love_ it when you do that." I whispered back.

"When I do what?" he asked, lightly pulling at my lips with his own as he kissed them.

"When you talk against my mouth."

He smirked against my mouth now.

"Really? I'll have to remember that."

"Good. You can't even begin to know how amazing it makes me feel."

He just kissed me again.

"My Fang." I whispered.

"Now and forever." He whispered back.

I giggled, "Déjà vu."

"What?"

"I don't know. I just feel like we've said those exact words before."

Then, I had an epiphany.

"Oh!"

"What?"

I giggled again, "I remember now. We said that after the 'Womanizer Incident'. Remember? When we got back to Mom's house after making out?"

Realization came over Fang's face, "Right! I remember. That was a very…amusing day."

I grimaced, "For you maybe."

"Are you saying that you regret falling in love with me?"

"No. What I'm saying is that I hated that fight. I was really mean that day."

"You were. But I deserved it. I shouldn't have been flirting with all those girls so blatantly in front of you just to get you jealous. I'll have to remember that for next time."

I scowled, "If you're planning a next time, than I don't think the wedding should happen today." I knew that he was just teasing but I decided to torture him just a little bit.

A stunned look crossed his face, "Max, I was just kidding! I'm sorry! Oh, god. I'm such an idiot." He groaned, "I'm so, so, so, so sorry, Max. Please forgive me!"

I leaned forward so my lips were touching his, "I know. I'm just that good of an actress."

He pulled back abruptly, "Are you serious?"

I smiled softly up at him, "Yup."

He smiled back at me, "You're so mean."

"I know. You want me to make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Like this." I said, barely above a whisper, and gently touched my lips to his.

"Mmm…I like this kind of making up." He murmured.

I chuckled, "More like making _out_." He laughed, too.

We just layed there, completely wrapped up in each other, for the longest time.

Finally, though, I pulled away.

Deciding that it would be funny, I shoved him right out of the bed and onto the floor before he even had time to recover from the kiss.

"Ow!" he yelped as he landed with a thud.

"Out!" I commanded as he rubbed his sore yet perfect backside.

He looked up at me, stunned. "What?" he asked, sounding upset.

I leaned over the side of the bed so my face hovered just inches above his and my hair lightly brushed over his cheeks. "I know you're not supposed to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding, but I think 8 hours is good enough, don't you?"

"You're kicking me out?" he pouted.

"Exactly! Now get going, I'm going to be busy all day so we won't see each other anyway."

"Aww, but Max—!"

"No buts, my dear Fangums. Do you want to get married and live happily ever after?"

He pouted again, "Yes." He replied sullenly.

"Then go and get ready. Knowing Igs and Gazzy, they have a lot planned for you. Although not nearly as much as Nudge, Angel, Mom and Ella have planned for me."

"My poor baby." Fang cooed, standing up and cradling my face in his hands.

"Poor baby my ass. Leave!" I demanded.

He sighed, clearly unhappy that his little futile attempt at seducing me had failed miserably. "Alright, I'm going."

"You're such a dork. Wait a sec." I told him, scrambling up to my feet, still on the bed.

Since I was now taller than him, I had to lean down to kiss him.

His arms immediately wrapped around my waist and he pulled me off the bed, swinging me around in a circle without breaking the kiss once.

He pulled back and grinned down at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're _so_ talented." I drawled sarcastically.

He stuck his tongue out at me and I touched it with my own tongue before pushing it back into his mouth and kissing him again. Without breaking the kiss, I pushed him backwards toward the door. He didn't even realize what I was doing until after I had turned us around so my back was to the door, fumbled behind me for the knob, twisted it, yanked the door open and pushed him through it, finally breaking the kiss.

"You _are_ sneaky, Maxie-kins." He complimented.

I just grinned and with one last, "Just because I slam this door in your face, locking you out for the next 8 hours doesn't mean I don't love you!" slammed the door in his face.

"Yes it does!" I heard him wail through the door.

"No it doesn't, Fang! I love you!" I called back.

"Suuuuuuure." I heard him mutter.

"I really do! With all my heart and soul!" I called, then changed my tone so I cooed, "Only 8 more hours, baby. Then I completely belong to you and you don't have to ever let me out of your sight again."

"But I want to see you now!" he responded.

I continued to coo to him, "I know, I know. You're very selfish that way. Now go away before someone calls security!"

"Alright." He sighed.

"I wuv you." I baby-talked.

His sigh was heavier, "I love you, too."

"Buh-bye!"

"Bye."

I felt guilty doing that to him, but I'm superstitious so I had to.

He was just lucky that I didn't kick him out 16 hours ago!

**Alrighty, everyone!**

**That is the end of Chapter 4!**

**Next chapter is going to be the rest of the day and, possibly, the wedding!**

**I think I'm gonna end this at around 10 chapters, maybe less.**

**Remember, reviews make me smile and (occasionally) update faster!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back, back, back, back again, gain, gain!**

**Okey dokey, randomness over!**

**Once again, thank you to my ah-MAZING reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!**

With special thanks to my dear, ranting maximumcullenxxx and my crazy, sugar high FaXnEsSisADDICTION for your lovely, ranting reviews. I was hysterical reading them! And, also, laddie girl for calling me an amazing writer! You guys rock my socks!!!!

Sorry it took so long! You guys are just lucky my internet decided to crap out on me so I had more time to actually update! So, thank you, crappy technology!

**Here's Chapter 5!**

****************************************************************************

Did I not tell you that Angel, Nudge, Ella, and Mom would have a freaking _ton_ of stuff planned for me today?

I so know I did.

So far, I've had to take a _long _shower, get a manicure, pedicure, facial, my hair done, and my eyebrows waxed against my will. I won't even go into how much that freaking _hurts_!

Not to mention being fed tiny portions constantly so I don't "pass out".

Its now 3. One hour until the wedding.

I know that most brides get butterflies in their stomach at some point before the wedding and their nerves are through the roof, but, surprisingly, not me.

I was more nervous about what the girls had planned for me.

I mean, come _on_! They made me practice my _vows_! After the 37th time, I finally realized that, during the ceremony, all I have to do is repeat after the minister or priest or Elvis impersonator or whatever and not forget Fang's name.

Angel looked up at me, horrified, "You've got to be _kidding_ me, Max! Do you _really_ think we'd let you and Fang get married by an _Elvis impersonator_?"**(1)** Look at this! All she cares about is that I was thinking I could possibly be getting married by an Elvis impersonator. Not that I thought I could forget Fang's name, no, that's not important! "No. Way. You may have picked Vegas, but you are _not _having some crappy, fake wedding performed by an _Elvis impersonator_."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Whatever you say, Angel."

They were currently in the process of applying makeup. As soon as this was done, I had to put my dress on and then we'd be off to wherever they'd planned it to be.

According to Angel, the guys had wanted to give Fang a bachelor party, complete with a scantily clad stripper in a cake, but Fang had absolutely refused.

I'd like to think that it was because I had _the _most amazing fiancé in the world, but it was probably because he knew that he couldn't keep a secret from me (or Angel, who would also tell me) and I would kick his ass into next Tuesday when I found out.

Maybe (hopefully) its both.

Finally, they were done and they helped me into my dress.

I know. I can't believe that I, Maximum Ride, am wearing a _dress_.

But Fang didn't want me in jeans and a t-shirt for our wedding. He actually was the one who suggested the dress! I'm too much of a sucker for that man; he can talk me into practically _anything_.

I had to admit, though, the dress was beautiful. Fang and the girls had helped me pick it out, but, from the moment I put the dress on, I knew it was the one.

It just brushed the floor, even in the two-inch heels I was wearing. And I know the heels aren't that high, but I had a hard time walking in them otherwise. But the dress was the traditional white and had a sleeveless top with a v-neck that ended at the perfect spot. Not too high, not too low.

The skirt was soft and had two layers. The bottom layer was solid and silky while the top layer was sheer and filmy. Like I said, the perfect dress.

The girls' dresses were gorgeous, too. They had strapless tops and pencil skirts that ended right above their knees. The main color of the dress was burgundy and there was a thick, champagne colored belt around their waists that ended with a big bow in the back. The three of them had three-inch, champagne colored heels that accented the dress and matched the belt nicely.

Mom had a different dress, though. Her dress was long, down to her mid-calves, and had spaghetti straps. The colors were the opposite of the girls; the dress was champagne and the big belt and two-inch heels were burgundy. Everything looked perfect.

Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were even wearing tuxes! It had _white_ in it! It was almost shocking to see Fang, the _known_ Mr. Black on Black, wearing _white_!

Jeez, married life was changing us both already. Angel looked up at me and smiled, so I knew she'd heard.

Then, we were ready to go.

************************************************************************

Why did I let other people plan my wedding? Why?

I had picked Vegas because I had figured we'd just go to some random, almost fast food like place, get married, and go home.

But, no. They had to find the _only freaking church around_! **(2)**

Yes, I was in a church.

How am I supposed to get married in a church?! I grew up in a _science lab_ for cryin' out loud! I don't _have _a religion! Yet, here I am, in a church. Do you think I specified that I'm in a _church_ enough?

And you wanna know what else is pissing me off on my wedding day?

You do?

Okay, well, here's something that'll knock your socks off.

Jeb is here.

Yes, _Jeb_.

You wanna know _why_ in God's name _Jeb_ is here?

Because Mom told him I was getting married and he decided that, being my _father_, he had the right to walk me down the aisle and he wanted to _exercise _that right.

THIS CAN'T POSSIBLY BE _LEGAL_!

No bride should ever be _this _angry on her wedding day.

Its just not _fair_!

_Okay. Deep breaths, Max, deep breaths. _I thought to myself. _You just need to calm down. Its your wedding day, remember? You're _marrying _Fang. Your fiancé. The love of your life. Don't let these annoying little blips on your radar get to you. You just need to get through today, and then you can spend the rest of your life being happy with Fang. You'll get through this. _Calm down.

I took a deep breath in through my nose, then let it out through my lip-sticked and glossed mouth. I felt better suddenly.

I just had to get through this one day.

Fang was counting on me. I couldn't let him down. I loved him.

I walked confidently over to where Jeb was waiting, looking slightly nervous.

"Hello, Jeb." I said calmly.

He stood up and pulled me into a hug, which I grudgingly returned. Fang would have laughed if he'd seen the look on my face. He always said that he loved my look of exaggerated patience.

"Oh, Max. I'm so _happy _for you." He enthused as he let me go.

I just kind of looked at him and smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, thanks. Me, too."

He grinned back.

"So…um…why are you here?"

"Max, no matter how much you may distrust and dislike me, you're still my daughter, I'm still your father, and you're still getting married. I'm going to be here regardless."

"I guess that's…nice." I said hesitantly.

He smiled again, "I just want to be here for you, Maximum."

I sighed, "Okay. Its not like I'm gonna kick you out or anything. That must be _why_ you thought it would be okay to come. Admit it, Jeb. You knew I wouldn't kick you out so you came."

"You have a good heart, Maximum. You do what's right."

"Not necessarily what's right so much as that I may still have a soft spot for you." I gave him a small smile, "You're just a jerk like that. You weasel your way into somebody's heart and then you're stuck for good. Plus, like you said, you _are _my father and that just makes it even harder to really hate you."

He returned my smile and hugged me again.

"I do love you, Max. I always have and I always will."

"Thanks, Jeb. So…are you walking me down the aisle or what?"

"Its your day. I'll do whatever you want me to."

I took a deep breath. "I think…that I want you to walk me down the aisle."

He smiled.

"Um…there is one other thing I want, no _need_ you to do for me."

"What's that?"

"_Please_ don't go all 'Overprotective Father' on me and go tell Fang off for something he hasn't done!"

He laughed, "I promise I won't. I know Fang just as well as I know you and I know he'll never hurt you. He loves you too much. I can't hurt anything that loves you or that you love. He's a good boy, Fang is. I see it in the way he looks at you that he'd rather _die_ than let you get hurt. I know you feel the same way about him."

I nodded, "I do, Jeb. If there's one good thing that came out of this hell of a life I was thrown into, its that I have him."

Jeb smiled and shook his head, "Do you really believe that, Max? That, if you hadn't had this life, you two wouldn't have found each other anyway? You two are soul mates. Absolutely meant for each other in every way."

I grinned, "You're right. I love him more than anything. We would've found each other eventually."

"You would have. Now, the wedding starts in fifteen minutes. Go fix everything up and I'll come get you when its time."

I was getting those butterflies now. "Okay, thanks, Jeb! I gotta run before the girls kill me!"

Before he could say anything else, I reached down, picked up the skirt of my dress and dashed down the hall to the powder room. I know. Powder room. How…posh.

************************************************************************

Fifteen minutes later, I felt like I was on the verge of a _major_ freak out.

I mean, I'm getting _married_!

In a matter of minutes, I won't be _just_ Maximum Ride, Avian-American Saver of the World.

Nope. I'll be Maximum Ride, Avian-American Saver of the World _and _Wife of Fang, Best Friend and Right-Hand Man of Maximum Ride, Avian-American Saver of the World.

Not that I didn't want this with Fang. I did. More than anything in the world.

But…well, I just didn't know what to expect. I wouldn't be an independent person anymore. I'd be part of a marriage. I'd be dependent on another person.

Then again…hadn't I always been dependent on Fang?

Weren't we always like this?

Maybe we were. Maybe I'd just never noticed it before. Maybe I was just freaking out for no reason.

That's it. I was freaking out for no reason. Everything was going to be fine.

Suddenly, I gripped the back of the chair in front of me. _But what if it wasn't?_

No. No. Breathe in, breathe out. Deep breath in…and deep breath out. Okay. It'll all be okay. Fang was waiting for me and I was going to marry him.

No matter what.

Then, there was a knock on my door. It opened, and Jeb looked in at me. I could see the girls, Iggy, and Gazzy behind him.

"Ready?"

I took another deep breath and smiled, "Yeah."

He smiled back, "Good."

I heard the music start up and watched as Iggy started down the aisle with Ella on his right arm and Nudge on his left. Did I mention that Iggy and Ella are dating?

After they'd taken five steps down the aisle, Gazzy started down after them, Mom on his right arm, Angel on his left.

After a few moments, I knew they'd all gotten to the altar when the wedding march started to play.

I lightly put my hand on Jeb's arm and we walked out of the room.

"Wait." I said suddenly, stopping Jeb, "Does Fang know you're here?"

"Yes." Jeb answered quickly.

"Oh, thank god." I sighed, "I wouldn't want him to freak out if he saw you with me and he didn't know that you were supposed to be here."

Jeb smiled, "No, he knows. I wouldn't do _that_ to him, either."

I smiled back.

"Now lets get you married, Max."

Now I grinned, and we walked to the back of the aisle.

As soon as we got there, Fang and I locked eyes, and I couldn't look away, even if I'd wanted to.

The biggest face-splitting grin I've ever had broke out across my face and I felt the happy tears spring to my eyes.

Everything was falling into place.

Everything was perfect.

I was happier than I'd ever been in my entire life.

Fang was really and truly going to be mine now.

**(A.N./ I thought about ending it here but I have nothing better to do and I wanna finish the whole wedding scene in this chapter. You're so, **_**so**_** lucky!)**

We finally got to the end of the aisle, and I could barely tear my gaze away from Fang long enough to look at Jeb. Somehow, though, I did and I managed to give Jeb a quick hug before practically sprinting to Fang.

Fang took my hands and smiled one of his heartbreakingly perfect smiles. I returned it feeling ecstatic and triumphant.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

Except a horde of vicious, flying Erasers.

Surprisingly, though, that didn't happen.

Fang and I held hands and stared at each other, barely listening as the minister-person droned on and on about how lucky we are to have each other and blah, blah, blah.

Fang and I didn't need to have this guy telling us how we felt. We already knew.

Finally, he got to the "Repeat after me" part and we went through that.

Then, it was time.

"Fang, do you take this woman, Maximum Ride, to be your lawful wedded wife?" he asked.

Fang grinned, "I do." I almost melted into my kitten-heel shoes right there.

"Maximum, do you take this man, Fang Ride, to be your lawful wedded husband?" he asked me.

I grinned widely, "I do." I said, trying to keep myself from pouncing on Fang right there.

Fang's face split into probably the biggest face-splitting grin I've ever seen anyone have in my entire life. And Gazzy's had some pretty big face-splitting grins.

The minister, who'd been pretty unemotional up until now, smiled benevolently down at us.

"I now pronounce you woman and husband. You may kiss the groom." He said teasingly. I guess he could tell we were one of those 'wife-is-in-charge' couples. Or, maybe, Angel had just told him to say it that way.

So, after sparing a quick smile for the minister, I leaned up and kissed Fang right on the mouth. He kissed me back softly for a moment before we pulled back and grinned at each other again.

Finally, we looked down at our little family and the minister said, "I am pleased to introduce to you, for the first time, Mrs. and Mr. Maximum Ride!"

Fang and I laughed and then walked back down the aisle, the flock, mom, Ella, and Jeb following behind us.

And in that moment, we started the beginning of the rest of our life together.

****************************************************************************

(1) I have nothing against Elvis impersonators, but, apparently, Angel does.

**(2) I have no idea if there is only one church in Las Vegas, there probably isn't. I'm just making it up as I go along.**

**So? What did you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad?**

**Don't worry, this is NOT the end! You'll know when it is!**

**Review please!!!**

**The button is calling!!!**

**~Angela**


	6. The End

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about having to do this to you, but I'm so bored with this story and my other one so I'm not continuing them.**

**I don't have the time nor the will to write more for them but, if somebody wants to take over the story pm me and I'll hand it over. Although I highly doubt anybody wants it, seeing as there's really nowhere to take them at this point.**

**Again, I'm sorry, I just don't want to do it anymore. I find it absolutely pointless and a waste of time. So this is the end for me and my account here.**

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers, I love you all and I'm sorry I can't give you the credit you deserve, but I don't have my usual computer and I have the attention span and memory of a goldfish so I can't recall the names. I've probably mentioned all you guys before but, if I didn't, you rock!**

**XOXO,**

**Angela, Amazingly Special Girl**


End file.
